empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5
EMPIRE Episode 5: The Return Prologue New Teams Josh's: Austin, Alyshia, Jasmine. L: McKenna, Rhoads May 27, 2029 Josh's Team Josh: Alright, the covenant are attacking here, here, and here. (he points at three different spots on a map) We can intercept if we split up and hit here, here, and here. (once again pointing at the map) Josh has a rough beard, two swords on his back, and a desert eagle holstered on his right hip. Austin: I'll go to the far end and cover all of you. Austin has a bow on his back, dog tags on his wrist, and some five o clock shadow. Alyshia: I'll rush them. The only difference is that she has a pistol now. Jasmine: I'll go to the far right. No difference. They all look down at the Covenant's lines. Austin starts using his bow to pick off enemies. Josh pulls out his swords and kills some. Jasmine punches three to death. Alyshia starts shooting all of them. L's Group L: We need to meet up with team two. We'll be there in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! He hasn't changed. McKenna: We finally made it. She has become a katana collector. She has seven katanas and use them as she sees fit. Rhoads: Look, they're over there! (he points to the covenant base) They've already taken the base. They all meet up and start talking. Then L decides to kick Josh. Josh: We're already starting this are we? L: I told you I would get you. Josh: Alright, let's fight. Josh punches L in the face, making L fall down. L tries to kick Josh, but he blocks it. Josh once again punches L, this time sending L flying. Josh: That wasn't even full force. L: You really have gotten stronger haven't you? Josh: Do you give up? L: No. Josh: Okay! Josh punches L full force, breaking L's left arm. L: Agh! Josh: How about now. L: Alright, I'll give up. Josh: Ha! I finally win! Austin: Okay, you win. Now let's come up with a battle plan. When he says that, as if on cue, pods fall down to the ground. McKenna: We weren't prepared for this! Then all of a sudden, fire blasts into the pods, melting them, but the flames weren't from up close. The team looks up at a hill to the east and see a man with a hat on. The hat covers his eyes. Austin: Tim! Josh: Well, just on time! Tim: You guys miss me? (he has a team of fifty men behind him)also is pointing a pistol at where the pods were He has a tattoo on his left arm that says ASCE, with the s crossed out, a tattoo on his chest of the uchiha symbol, a tattoo on his right arm that says DOM, his last tattoo is on his back, that one is his pirate's symbol. Austin: What's going on. Tim: I've got my crew now. I am now Captain. Josh: You're not the only one. I've formed my own crew. Tim: Well, how about a challenge? Josh: Don't keep me in the dark, tell me! Tim: What about we see who can be the most wanted pirate? Josh: I'll take you up on that. Tim and Josh shake hands and get their crews. Austin: What are we going to do? Tim: Join one of us. Austin: I'm with you Tim! Alyshia: I'll join Josh! Rhoads: Josh! Jasmine: Josh! Josh: Tim needs another member, McKenna, join him. McKenna: Oh, alright. Tim: I'm not that horrible. They all get aboard their certain ships. Tim: Good Luck. Josh: You too. To be continued...